Riders of the Port Ark
' Riders of the Port Ark' is the eleventh fanmade case of Agunachopace. Is also the first case of the Oldest Island district in the fictional city of Little Hollow. Case Background When the player is welcomed to the Police Department of Oldest Island, the team is called suddenly from North Port (the small port of the island) to send cops immediately. When we got there, we found Jones Babel (from the case Big Towers), very desperate and disoriented. He asks us to go down for his son, Julian Babel, that is hanging of a hook in Pier No. 2. But when we found him, Julian is dead, opening an investigation for murder. Through rigorous research, we found that the relationship between Julian and his father was not very good, he insult the local preacher Jacob Oldman, he betrayed his colleague Victor Cobain when he told his boss about the continued absence of Victor, he continually visited his neighbor Frida Flowers asking for money and he paid a visit to the headquarters of Constructown chaired by Sonia Stevenson to complain about the conditions of work of their peers. The evidence proved that Victor Cobain was guilty for the murder of Julian, when he invited him to the loneliest pier of North Port and pierced his head with the hook of a crane. What Victor did not know was that he killed Julian Babel the same day the father of the victim Jones Babel was attending to visit Julian at the same place, becoming the first witness of the murder. In court, Victor admitted that he had gone too far just for an employment situation. But the Judge Fayolle did not forgive indiscriminate murder of a colleague for reasons so trivial, so he was sentenced to 15 years in prison without chance of parole. Victim *Julian Babel (head pierced by a hook) Murder Weapon *'Hook' Killer *Victor Cobain Suspects Suspect Profile *The suspect uses foot cream. *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect is a man''.'' Suspect Profile *The suspect uses foot cream. *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect is a man''.'' Suspect Profile *The suspect uses foot cream. *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect drinks beer. Suspect Profile *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect is a man''.'' Suspect Profile *The suspect uses foot cream. *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect drinks beer. Killer´s Profile *The killler uses foot cream. *The killer has a cold. *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer drinks beer. *The killer is a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate North Port (Clue´s: Victim´s Body, Fadded Keys) **Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00, KP: The killer uses foot cream) ** Talk with Jones Babel about his son's death (Clues: Victim's Card) *** Analyse Victim's Card (Clues: Victor Cobain's Name) *** Interrogate Victor about being mentioned in Julian's Card ** Examine Fadded Keys (Clues: Julian Babel's House's Keys) *** Investigate Babel's House (Clues: Wallet, Broken Note) *** Examine Wallet (Clues: Unknown Women's Picture) *** Compare Unknown Women's Picture (Clues: Frida Flowers) *** Ask Frida about his wallet in the Victim's House *** Repair Broken Note (Clues: Killer's Note) *** Collect a sample from Killer's Note (Clues: Green Sample) *** Analyse Green Sample (00:10:00, KP: The killer has a cold) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 2= * Interrogate Sonia Stevenson (Clues: Julian's Employee Record) ** Analyse Julian's Employee Document (6:00:00, Clues: Victor's Upcoming Layoff) *** Talk with Victor about being fires by Julian's fault ** Investigate Constructown Headquarters (Clues: Paper Crusher) *** Examine Paper Crusher (Clues: Strips) *** Repair Strips (Clues: Sonia and Julian's Meeting Document) *** Ask Sonia about his meeting with the Victim * Investigate Pier No. 2 (Clues: Crane Flat, Gold Pieces) ** Examine Crane Flat (Clues: Mechanisms) *** Analyse Mechanisms (9:00:00, KP: The killer knows mechanics) ** Repair Gold Pieces (Clues: Golden Ring) *** Search the Golden Ring Code Number (Clues: Code Number) *** Analyse the Code Number (Clues: Jacob Oldman's Golden Ring) *** Interrogate the Preacher about his presence in the crime scene * Go to Chapter 3 (2 Stars) |-| Chapter 3= * Investigate Desks (Clues: Broken Glasses) ** Compare Glasses (Clues: Frida's Glasses) *** Confront Frida Flowers about his missing Glasses *** Investigate Neighbor's House (Clues: Jones's Phone) *** Interrogate Jones about his Phone appearance in Frida's House * See what Jacob wants (Clues: North Port Towel) ** Collect a sample from North Port Towel (Clues: Yellow Substance) *** Analyse Yellow Substance (12:00:00, KP: The killer drinks beer and is a man) * Arrest the killer * Go to Additional Investigation (2 Stars) |-| Additional Investigation= * Talk with Jones about how he is taking his son's death ** Investigate Babel's House (Clues: Locked Victim's Phone) *** Unlock the Victim's Phone (Clues: Unlocked Victim's Phone) *** Analyse the Victim's Phone (9:00:00, Clues: Message of Repetance for Jones Babel by Julian) *** Give the Phone to Jones (Reward: Port Worker Uniform) * Interrogate Sonia Stevenson about the Constructown Missing Files (Reward: Burger) ** Investigate North Port (Clues: Watered Papers) ** Investigate Desks (Clues: Striped Papers) *** Examine Watered and Striped Papers (Clues: Constructown Files) *** Give Sonia back her Files (Reward: 20,000 coins) * Investigate Next Case (2 Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Little Hollow Cases